


Just Let The Sun Shine

by Miss_Sparrow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Sparrow/pseuds/Miss_Sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has a "doctor's order" to an early morning sunbath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let The Sun Shine

It wasn’t long after dawn and two demigods were lying down on the lake pier under the gentle autumn morning light.  
“I feel so dumb doing this,” mumbled Nico, who was an interesting sight with his pale skin, dark clothes and sunglasses. He had tried to escape from the doctor ordered sunbath, stating that his eyes were too sensitive after the time he had spent in the underworld. Will’s only reply had been to hand him the glasses.  
“Shhh! I told you already, I wanna hear no complaints! Next time you should think about this before sneaking away to another suicide underworld mission”.  
Will was still upset and hurt. Nico had left in the middle of the night to deal with a call from his father. How could he possibly have known that the “little business” Hades wanted him to help with would take three days and so much of Nico’s strength?  
“I’ve already explained and even apologized,” defended an exasperated Nico. “ Why do I still have to be grounded here in the sun?”  
“Grounded!? You’re the one who said, with all the words, sunlight makes you feel better after your underworld-y pranks.”  
Nico groaned. After the war with Gaea last summer, when he first had been “taken care” by the son of Apollo, Nico had really commented that sunlight would make him feel more solid, keeping him from melting into darkness, but there was no way a son of Hades would accept the present situation pacifically.  
“But why would I need this when I have you being, like, my particular sun?” Nico asked, turning sideways to face Will with a mischievous grin.  
The blond’s cheeks reddened, but he soon recovered and turned to be facing Nico too, holding his look.  
“You think you’re so very funny, don’t you Death Boy?” he said. “It was no fun, though, wondering if you were okay or even if you’d ever come back at all for three freaking days!”  
The sorrow in his voice suddenly disarmed Nico completely. He could no longer think of provocative answers. When he spoke again, it was with a rather sincerely shameful tone:  
“Look, I’m really sorry for making you worry…” He reached for Will’s arm. “It wasn’t my intention to be away that long…”  
Will tried to keep his expression tough, but the corners of his lips betrayed him, forming a smile. He put a hand on Nico’s cheek.  
“Just don’t do that again, ok? I know that has been your way for a long time. You got used to not having to explain yourself to anyone, but… It’s different now, isn’t it?”  
There was a trace of insecurity in Will’s tone Nico rushed to make disappear.  
“It’s way different now.” Nico smiled back, that easy smile that would always come to him when Will was around.  
The two boys leaned toward each other. Will’s hand was still on Nico’s cheek and Nico’s hand went to Will’s waist. But before their lips could touch, a voice made them jump.  
“Hey, men, go get a room!” That was Sherman Yang, who had inconveniently woken up earlier than usual for his morning stretches.   
“Go mind your own business!” Nico retorted angrily, feeling a heat get to his face. The other boy just laughed, moving away. “Shitty head idiot...” Nico turned to his back again and crossed his arms with non stop mumbled cursing.  
Will chuckled and kissed Nico’s cheek.  
“How much longer do we have to be here?” he asked, with a scowl.  
“Just fifteen more minutes,” said Will, encouraging.  
Nico exhaled heavily, putting the sunglasses back.  
“Hey, don’t you think that cloud looks like a turtle?” Will asked, cheerfully.  
Nico studied the pointed cloud for a couple of seconds.  
“To me, it looks more like a skull with crossed swords.”


End file.
